Kokoro
by HikaruTsukiko
Summary: Ini cerita pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf yah kalau masih banyak yang kurang!


Suatu hari, di suatu tempat yang damai dan indah, dimana tidak ada kejahatan atau pun hal lain yang berbahaya, hiduplah seorang professor yang sangat ahli dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan mesin dan robot yang bernama John dengan putri kesayangannya. Mereka tinggal di sebuah gunung yang sangat indah, dimana di sekitar rumah mereka ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang sangat indah yang sangat disenangi oleh istri sang professor yang bernama Ayame. Tetapi, istri sang professor meninggal setelah melahirkan sang anak. Sang putri diberi nama oleh ayanya, yaitu Rin. Mereka hidup bahagia berdua dan mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Walaupun sang ayah sibuk pergi bekerja di sebuah lab di kota dekat tempat tinggal mereka, dia tetap meluangkan waktunya bersama sang putri. Sang putri yang sekarang ada di kelas 6 SD merasa sangat bahagia. Dia mempunyai satu hobi, yaitu musik. Dia dapat memainkan biola dengan sangat mahir dan ketika ada temannya yang sedih, dia selalu memainkan lagu yang menghibur dengan biolanya. Walaupun dia menyukai banyak lagu, tetapi ada satu lagu yang paling dia sukai karena menurutnya indah, namanya adalah Kokoro. Kokoro dalam bahasa Inggris artinya adalah Heart. Ayahnya pun juga menyukai lagu itu terutama ketika putri kesayangannya yang menyanyikannya. Mereka berharap kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya, akan tetapi takdir mengatakan lain.

Suatu hari, sang putri merasa kepalanya sangat sakit, sang ayah merasa khawatir membawa sang putri ke rumah sakit. Ketika di sana, sang dokter hanya berkata "Putri anda baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya kecapekan, tapi sebaiknya dia dirawat dulu di sini". Sang putri yang mendengarnya berkata " Benarkah dokter? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan pergi ke sekolah agar aku bisa bertemu teman-teman ku". Sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama sang ayah. Ketika mereka sudah keluar, barulah memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, bahwa sang putri terkena sebuah penyakit langka dan tidak bisa disembuhkan. Sang ayah yang tidak mau percaya begitu saja, membawa Rin menemui dokter-dokter ternama kenalannya...Akan tetapi, semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama.

Suatu hari, Rin yang tidak tahu apa-apa mendengar ayahnya sedang berbicara di telepon di kamarnya. Dia terdengar sangat marah, ketika dia mengintip dari pintu kamar sang ayah, dia mendengar ayahnya berkata "Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin kalian mencari seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkannya!Aku akan membayar orang itu berapa pun harganya! Asal...asalkan dia bisa hidup dan ceria lagi seperti sebelumnya!" Rin yang merasa kaget tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas minum yang sedang dipegangnya. Sang ayah pun langsung seketika itu juga menutup teleponnya. Rin yang ketakutan hanya bisa berdiri di sana dan sudah siap menerima marahan dari ayahnya, tetapi bukan marah yang didapatnya, melainkan sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang sangat hangat. Rin tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya memeluknya lebih erat daripada biasanya, namun tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh pingsan di pelukan sang ayah. Sang ayah langsung buru-buru membawa Rin ke temannya yang merupakan seorang dokter ternama, dia mengusulkan agar Rin dirawat di rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja, agar dia dapat dirawat olehnya.

Walaupun sudah berhari-hari di tumah sakit, Rin tetap tidak bangun, dia tetap terbaring koma di tempat tidurnya. Sang ayah pun menemaninya selama berhari-hari...dia tidak pergi bekerja dan tidak peduli. Sampai suatu ketika, Rin membuka matanya dan menemukan ayahnya berada di sampingnya, sang ayah pun merasa sangat senang. Dia berpikir bahwa Rin sudah sembuh, akan tetapi ketika Rin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat shock. Dia mengatakan "Terima kasih ayah, sayo..nara..." . Setelah itu Rin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan tangannya terkulai lemas. Sang ayah pun langsung menangis...dia hanya berkata "Rin...bangunlah Rin...jangan bercanda...kau tahu kan bahwa ayah paling tidak suka jika kau berpura-pura begitu...ayo...bangun...mari kita pulang ke rumah dan mendengarkan biolamu lagi...kemudian kita akan melakukan banyak hal lagi..." Dia tetap memegang erat tangan Rin, walaupun dia sudah tahu bahwa Rin sudah tiada...tetapi dia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu...sampai temannya yang merawat Rin mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tiada. John langsung merasa sangat sedih dan kesepian...dia menolak untuk melepaskan tangan Rin, ketika Rin dimakamkan pun, dia tetap tidak mau meninggalkan kuburan Rin, walaupun saat itu sedang hujan..

Sejak saat itu, yang dilakukan John hanya memegang fotonya bersama Rin yang diambil ketika mereka pergi jalan-jalan ke Tokyo. Dia merasa sangat hancur...pikirannya tidak karuan...Sampai suatu ketika, munculah ide dalam pikiran John. " Aku tidak akan pernah menerima bahwa Rin sudah meninggal, tidak akan!" John pun langsung pergi ke lab pribadi miliknya yang berada di bawah tanah, di sana ternyata banyak sekali robot-robot gagal dan juga ada yang masih belum jadi. Ternyata ide yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah dia akan membuat sebuah robot yang menyerupai Rin, begitu sempurnanya hingga tidak akan ada bedanya dengan Rin. Dia pun mulai bekerja untuk mewujudkan idenya itu...dia bekerja dari pagi sampai malam...dia hanya tidur sebentar saja dan hanya makan sedikit...semua demi mewujudkan idenya itu.

Bertahun-tahun dia bekerja di lab pribadinya itu, sampai hari yang ditunggunya pun akhirnya tiba. Dia berhasil menciptakan robot yang sangat sempurna, robot itu mirip sekali dengan Rin, dan dia juga mempunyai semua bakat milik Rin. Robot itu pun juga diberi nama Rin. John pun merasa sangat senang karena semua jerih payahnya tidak sia-sia. Dia memintanya untuk memanggilnya "Otou-san", sebuah kata yang sering diucapkan anaknya ketika masih hidup, yang berarti ayah. Dia mengajarkan banyak hal kepada Rin, termasuk lagu "Kokoro" yang disukai anaknya, tetapi ada 2 hal yang dia selalu katakan, yaitu "Rawatlah rumah ini beserta seluruh isinya, karena rumah ini sangat berharga bagi kita berdua" dan "Jangan pernah menyentuh monitor yang ada di lab, karena apa yang ada di sana terlalu berat untuk kau terima". Walaupun Rin tidak mengerti, dia tetap melakukannya tanpa bertanya. John pun sangat menyangi Rin, dia selalu bercerita tentang banyak hal kepada Rin...dia memberikan baju-baju yang indah kepada Rin. akan tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedih. Rin yang sekarang terasa sangat hampa...berbeda dengan Rin yang dulu sangat ceria dan selalu memanggilnya "Otou-san" sambil tersenyum. Tetapi dia tidak memperdulikannya, dia tetap menyayangi Rin yang sekarang sama seperti anaknya yang telah meninggal.

Suatu ketika, John merasa sangat lelah, kepalanya sakit dan badannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia berpikir bahwa dia hanya kelelahan, kemudian pun dia beristirahat di labnya. Ternyata dia bukanlah kelelahan, karena gaya hidupnya yang tidak teratur, lelah, dan stress, tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menerima semua itu dan dia pun meninggal dalam posisi tertidur di sofa di labnya. Ketika Rin menghampirinya, dia tidak tahu bahwa John sudah meninggal, dia tetap mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh John, sampai ketika dia melihat monitor yg dilarang untuk disentuh oleh John di labnya. Pertama dia merasa ragu-ragu, tetapi karena rasa keingintahuannya, dia menyalakan monitor itu..Dan yang dia lihat adalah foto seorang anak yang mirip sekali dengannya...dan di sana bertuliskan "Kokoro". Rin yang merasa bingung berbicara sendiri "Kokoro? Apakah itu? Kenapa ada banyak sekali foto ku?" Ketika Rin berbicara sendiri, tiba-tiba air mata mengalir, membasahi pipi Rin. "Dan mengapa aku menangis? Mengapa hati ku terasa sangat sedih? Mengapa air mata ku tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa aku gemetar?" Barulah setelah itu Rin mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengam "Kokoro". "Apakah ini yang selama ini aku harapkan? Kokoro? Betapa hangatnya...betapa dalam dan menyentuhnya...Kokoro...sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku diciptakan..." Setelah itu, Rin membawa jenazah sang ayah ke taman bunga yang ada di belakang rumahnya, di sana dia membaringkan jenazah sang ayah kemudian dia mengambil sebuah biola dan menyanyikan lagu "Kokoro" yang diajarkan sang ayah. Dia menyanyikannya dengan sangat merdu...dia menyanyikannya sambil menangis...dia terus-menerus mengulang lagu itu, terurama bagian akhir lagu tersebut "arigatou for giving me birth to this world...argatou for days we went through together...arigatou for everything you gave me...arigatou I will sing on forever..." Rin pun meneruskan memainkan biolanya sambil menyanyikan lagu tersebut selama berhari-hari sebelum akhirnya dia pun stop bernyanyi karena rusak, tetapi sebelum dia berhenti bernyanyi, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sama dengan Rin yg terdahulu sebelum meninggal ,"Arigatou Otou san, sayonara". Kemudian Rin terjatuh ke taman bunga dan terbaring tepat di samping ayahnya...Tetapi, ketika dia terjatuh ke taman bunga tersebut, dia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat...seorang malaikat cantik di sebuah taman bunga yang indah...


End file.
